


This Life We've Got

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Soppiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: Aaron reflects on why Liv's exam results slipped his mind.





	This Life We've Got

"I am the worst," Aaron groaned as Liv left the Mill to head over to Gabby's. 

Robert shook his head. "No," he argued. "I forgot as well."

They sighed, dropping down onto the sofa together. The tie Robert had been fiddling with before lay abandoned on the table. "You know why this 'results day' stuff never occurred to me?" Aaron asked. "Apart from me being an awful brother, that is."

"Aaron, stop it. You're a great brother and Liv thinks so too. But go on, why?"

"Because I never had any of that. I left school with no GCSEs, not even one. Couldn't concentrate in school, even after I moved here. Well, I say that but even if I could, I still didn't see the point in trying." Aaron was staring off into space, in his own world for a moment until Robert gently stroked his arm. He knew where his mind had gone, and why Aaron had felt so worthless back then.

"Anyway," the younger man shook it off, smiling as Robert brought him out of his thoughts. "What am I like, making it all about me as usual."

"No, don't do that. I get it. But can I just say that GCSEs or no GCSEs, look at everything you've achieved since then."

"For some reason that just makes me think about all the things I've failed at over the years."

Robert let out a moan of frustration, but his eyes were smiling knowingly with it. "Will you ever give yourself a break? I am telling you, you're brilliant. And when I'm your husband I think you should take my word as final on this."

Aaron huffed out a laugh. "Oh really?"

A kiss was the answer he got, Robert pressing their foreheads together. When they broke apart, Aaron had that faraway look in his eyes again. "Oi, where've you gone now?" Robert probed.

"Nowhere. Nowhere bad, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what a mess I was when I first moved to the village," Aaron said, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "I wish someone could have told me then, that it would all be okay. Well, someone did I suppose, it was Paddy."

"I'm glad you had him," Robert told him, linking their fingers together. 

"Me too. But even he wouldn't have been able to predict any of this, the life I've got now. The life we've got. If someone could have said back then: 'look, one day you'll meet this cocky idiot. But you won't mind because he'll also be gorgeous, and he'll become your best friend. He'll love you and you'll love him so much you won't know what to do with yourself'. I probably wouldn't have believed it, though. You were the biggest surprise of my life."

As Aaron finished voicing his musings, Robert was blown away. "Aaron," was all he could say in reply. 

The man himself was blushing, but there was no chance he was backtracking. "What? I mean it, you know."

"I know."

"Especially the bit about you being a cocky idiot."

"And just like that, you're back in the room," Robert rolled his eyes. Pecking his fiancé on the cheek, he stood up and headed into the kitchen. "Right, we might have enough stuff in for me to make a cake or something."

Aaron wrinkled his nose. "A cake?"

"What's wrong with that? Anyway, why don't you come up with something better. This is all I've got since you distracted me by getting all romantic about my gorgeous face."

"Shut up, ego. Fine, I'll go down the shop, get some...balloons or something."

"I can't believe the reaction I got for suggesting a cake, when all you can think of are balloons," Robert shook his head.

Aaron found his keys and sent him a mock glare. "Let's just hurry up, alright? Liv and Gabby might have left to pick up their results by now."

"Right, well go on then, you hurry up an'all," Robert replied as he waved him away, sleeves rolled up and already whisking up some kind of concoction in a bowl. 

Aaron left the flat and smiled to himself at the sight he'd left behind. No, this was definitely not the life he or anyone else could have predicted for him; but he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
